Princess Raina III
by Raina Skye
Summary: The third part is up. Its alright. I'm getting to the good parts now! To please all you slayers fans, there will be a ton of Dragon Slayers! I warn you, things may get sapy later on so beware.
1. Default Chapter

Ya. That's what it is. Some weird floating house thing. It was almost black, but red was blended in. I'd better get….. Two of those steel giants came out and landed not far off from were I was standing. One, two,…. fourteen of them. They were all dark blue except for one lone red one that gleamed a perfect crimson, like that of blood. The soldiers jumped from their giants and approached the town leader. I dashed back to the house and started packing. I didn't want to deal with them again.br   
"Hey, lady. Where are you going?" I didn't look up from my fast packing.br  
br  
"I have to leave. Those guys that burned down the last village are here." Gurtus frowned.br  
br  
"No one can leave now. This town has been occupied by Zaibac." I finish quickly since I didn't unpack much. My small pack could carry any quantity of things.br  
br  
"They will be looking for me. I don't want to cause your parents any trouble. Hide if they come into this house. They might recognize you." Gurtus nodded and waved a weak good bye as I got ready to jump out the window.br   
br  
"Well see each other again, O.K.? So we won't say good-bye." Gurtus smiled at this reassurance. I hopped from the windowsill to an ally below. From what I heard about Zaibac, they'll try to get me to join them. One way or another. I hope Gurtus will be O.K. I looked around the corner. The city was already occupied. Zaibac solders were guarding the bridges and all of the exits. I had to hurry but I also have to look natural. I slowly walked toward the nearest of the exits. The two solders stopped me.br  
br  
"What's your name girl?" Well I wasn't going to lie.br  
br  
"Raina, sir." I kept my head down so they couldn't get a good look.br  
br  
"Your business?" That's easy.br  
br  
"Going out to trade, sir." A hand touched my face and slowly moved it upward. I found myself staring face to face with that purple haired solder from before.br  
br  
"It appears we've met before." His lips curled into a cruel smile. He squeezed my face harder.br   
br  
"Just to tell you, Raina, trades don't leave for another week." I tried to pull free but he grabbed my arm as well.br  
br  
"Chesta, go tell Dilandu we found that girl." A blond haired solder next to him ran down the streets. I had to do something. With all my power I kicked him right above his knee.br  
br  
"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!" I pulled loose from his grip and bolted down the streets. I had to climb over the wood wall surrounding the kingdom. There wasn't any place to hop over it. I know I'll head back to Gurtus house and clime onto the roof…..or something. I dashed around the corner and screech to a halt. Four solders in blue uniforms were talking to that blonde haired guy. That turned at my presents and unsheathed their swords. I had two chooses, one to kill them, or two to run for it. I didn't want blood on the streets. I bolted into the nearest house and ran by a shock family. I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps running after me. I scampered up the stairs and used my claws to climb onto the roof. I clung to the roof, gasping for breath. I was exasperated. I just lay there letting the hot sun beat down upon me. This is so disgraceful to me as a lycanthrope. Why didn't I learn the art of fighting without killing? A soldiers hand reached up and grabbed my foot. They were still at it. If I didn't know better I'd use the elements* on him. I took out my knife which I kept in my boots and lightly scratched his hand. The solder let go but continued to climb onto the brown, wood, roof. I stood catching my balance I started to jump from roof to roof. I could make it over the wall easily now. The solders ran after me. I leaped off the roof. I was able to clear the wall and land safely outside. I got up slowly so I could stand the shock that I had just received from the fall. The solders on the roof pointed towards me and were yelling something. I bolted for the woods and hide behind a tree. I didn't have time to escape. The rest of this place was all plains and orchereds. A sliver-hair young man emerged from the town gates. His hair was defiantly the color of a midnight moon. He stood with a foxy look to him. He wore bright red armor that shone like that steel giant I saw. He seemed to know were I was. The blonde haired solder spoke.br  
br  
"Dilandu-sama, I think we lost her." The man called Dilandu slapped the blond haired boy.br  
br  
"Chesta, Chesta, Chesta. The girl didn't have enough time to run. Where would you hide if you were a lost female lycanthrope?" He whispered something to Chesta that I couldn't hear and that boy….ummm….Chesta disappeared with some other solders. I stayed focused on that man in red he walked casually towards my hiding spot with the rest of his men. He stopped. What the heck was he doing? This day is sooooo unbelievable confusing. AAAaaaaaaaaaaa..........................................br  
br  
br  
*Lycanthropes have hidden wings. I added that.^_^br  
*In Cloutland or any world of Cloutland teaches the power of the elements. You'll hear more about that later. O.K. I know I'm off to a stupid start but wait till Raina……..ooooo I can't tell you……..sorry.  



	2. Princess Raina III

Ya. That's what it is. Some weird floating house thing. It was almost black, but red was blended in. I'd better get….. Two of those steel giants came out and landed not far off from were I was standing. One, two,…. fourteen of them. They were all dark blue except for one lone red one that gleamed a perfect crimson, like that of blood. The soldiers jumped from their giants and approached the town leader. I dashed back to the house and started packing. I didn't want to deal with them again.  
"Hey, lady. Where are you going?" I didn't look up from my fast packing.  
  
"I have to leave. Those guys that burned down the last village are here." Gurtus frowned.  
  
"No one can leave now. This town has been occupied by Zaibac." I finish quickly since I didn't unpack much. My small pack could carry any quantity of things.  
  
"They will be looking for me. I don't want to cause your parents any trouble. Hide if they come into this house. They might recognize you." Gurtus nodded and waved a weak good bye as I got ready to jump out the window.  
  
"Well see each other again, O.K.? So we won't say good-bye." Gurtus smiled at this reassurance. I hopped from the windowsill to an ally below. From what I heard about Zaibac, they'll try to get me to join them. One way or another. I hope Gurtus will be O.K. I looked around the corner. The city was already occupied. Zaibac solders were guarding the bridges and all of the exits. I had to hurry but I also have to look natural. I slowly walked toward the nearest of the exits. The two solders stopped me.  
  
"What's your name girl?" Well I wasn't going to lie.  
  
"Raina, sir." I kept my head down so they couldn't get a good look.  
  
"Your business?" That's easy.  
  
"Going out to trade, sir." A hand touched my face and slowly moved it upward. I found myself staring face to face with that purple haired solder from before.  
  
"It appears we've met before." His lips curled into a cruel smile. He squeezed my face harder.  
  
"Just to tell you, Raina, trades don't leave for another week." I tried to pull free but he grabbed my arm as well.  
  
"Chesta, go tell Dilandu we found that girl." A blond haired solder next to him ran down the streets. I had to do something. With all my power I kicked him right above his knee.  
  
"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!" I pulled loose from his grip and bolted down the streets. I had to climb over the wood wall surrounding the kingdom. There wasn't any place to hop over it. I know I'll head back to Gurtus house and clime onto the roof…..or something. I dashed around the corner and screech to a halt. Four solders in blue uniforms were talking to that blonde haired guy. That turned at my presents and unsheathed their swords. I had two chooses, one to kill them, or two to run for it. I didn't want blood on the streets. I bolted into the nearest house and ran by a shock family. I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps running after me. I scampered up the stairs and used my claws to climb onto the roof. I clung to the roof, gasping for breath. I was exasperated. I just lay there letting the hot sun beat down upon me. This is so disgraceful to me as a lycanthrope. Why didn't I learn the art of fighting without killing? A soldiers hand reached up and grabbed my foot. They were still at it. If I didn't know better I'd use the elements* on him. I took out my knife which I kept in my boots and lightly scratched his hand. The solder let go but continued to climb onto the brown, wood, roof. I stood catching my balance I started to jump from roof to roof. I could make it over the wall easily now. The solders ran after me. I leaped off the roof. I was able to clear the wall and land safely outside. I got up slowly so I could stand the shock that I had just received from the fall. The solders on the roof pointed towards me and were yelling something. I bolted for the woods and hide behind a tree. I didn't have time to escape. The rest of this place was all plains and orchereds. A sliver-hair young man emerged from the town gates. His hair was defiantly the color of a midnight moon. He stood with a foxy look to him. He wore bright red armor that shone like that steel giant I saw. He seemed to know were I was. The blonde haired solder spoke.  
  
"Dilandu-sama, I think we lost her." The man called Dilandu slapped the blond haired boy.  
  
"Chesta, Chesta, Chesta. The girl didn't have enough time to run. Where would you hide if you were a lost female lycanthrope?" He whispered something to Chesta that I couldn't hear and that boy….ummm….Chesta disappeared with some other solders. I stayed focused on that man in red he walked casually towards my hiding spot with the rest of his men. He stopped. What the heck was he doing? This day is sooooo unbelievable confusing. AAAaaaaaaaaaaa..........................................  
  
  
*Lycanthropes have hidden wings. I added that.^_^  
*In Cloutland or any world of Cloutland teaches the power of the elements. You'll hear more about that later. O.K. I know I'm off to a stupid start but wait till Raina……..ooooo I can't tell you……..sorry. 


	3. Default Chapter

Does the title go here?   
  
Unnnnnnn…….. I felt strange motion like someone walking. I opened my eye slightly. The red armored man was carrying me. My hands and feet were bond together with a strong rope. I moved to see if I could loosen them. They wouldn't budge. Where was he taking me? I started to gain more consciousness. I fought more violently against my bindings. It seemed like forever I fought them, but I was so tired. I panted silently. All the while Dilandu was still moving, uncaring. He stared at me struggle for a time. Amused I supposed. His iron grip didn't give out. When I stopped struggling he held me tighter to his chest. Is he fallin………….NO!!!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! That is so…….I DON'T KNOW!!! Cute……? ….. I'm just going to go back to sleep. I'm tired and I'm confusing myself. I was half asleep for a little while. All I remember is going inside a steel giant and out onto the floating house. The entire time Dilandu was holding me. I can't remember what happened after that. My eyes flickered open. I was in a large room. The bed I was lying on was soft and comfy. It was placed directly under a window. There was a bureau in the corner made of mahogany. I was too tired to look at anything else. Where was everyone? I sensed someone in the room with me. The light of the sun was drifting behind the horizon, which darkened the room. I tried to sit up, but my head throbbed. I gave up and flopped on the bed again. I rolled over onto my back. Between the running, climbing, and struggling, I was so tired I could barely move. Footsteps echoed as someone approached my bed. A hand was placed on my forehead. A sweaty, hot, hand. I opened my eyes just a little to see the face of that jerk from before. What's his name…Dilandu? He still wore his bright, shiny, red armor. I heard a door open at the other end of the room. Some more foot steps more towards us.  
  
"Dilandu-sama. Is she alright?" I saw Dilandu smirk.  
  
"She'll be fine now. Conciseness will be regained to her soon." The solder walked forward.  
  
"Dilandu? Are you,….O.K.?" Dilandu seemed offended.  
  
"Why?" I could see the soldiers face now. It was that darn blond haired kid.  
  
"You seem, Unnnn… happier lately." Dilandu's voice tuned raspy.  
  
"Is that a problem, Chesta?" The solder backed up.  
  
"No, Dilandu-sama." Dilandu made a motion for Chesta to leave. The solder scurried off. I wish I could have bitten Dilandu's arm off. He stroked my hair, softly. I don't know why but it made me hate him more. I was embarrassed at my defeat before. His stroking seemed to calm me though. I had to get out of here one part of me thought, but I also wanted to stay, why? Dilandu is there leader. Gurtus told me he was a cruel uncaring leader. I knew that couldn't all be true, but I still hate him.   
  
"Look, Raina! He doesn't suspect a thing. Kill him." My hate's firm voice spoke. I can't, I though. I need to wait for the right time.  
  
"Forget it. Use your knife and cut his hand off. You'll like the feel of him dieing." I knew I wouldn't but I can't stand him. I moved for my knife slowly. Cold steel touched my hand. I got a firm grip on the handle.   
  
"GO FOR IT!" I cut through the air with a swift upward motion. Dilandu jumped backward. I had to get out. I look toward the window. Dilandu took advantage of my pause. He leaped forward grabbing me so my back was against him. His arm grabbed both of my arms and his hand squeezed mine, trying to make me let go of the knife. I hung on. This was my only weapon. My hand started to ach with pain. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I held on tighter. No way, he's going to take it from me. His wet lips touched my cheek. I froze. I heard the knife drop to the floor. I suddenly felt fear. No fear I've ever felt before. I wasn't scared of him, just his desires. Even after I dropped the knife he still held onto me, why? He's support to hate everyone. Surely he can't lov…………? No, I won't let it happen. The shock of the kiss made me black out, again. I should have bitten his arm off. I woke up once more. I had to leave. I was stronger, now so I sat straight up and looked at the window once more. The window was now bared. I had to wait for another opportunity. It was the first time I noticed another window. I walked up to it and peered in. From there you could see the hanger. A weird steel giant was there, different from the rest. A weird blue-green haired young man stood next to Dilandu. This man tapped the giant and a black haired boy flew out unconscious on the floor. He had a red shirt and gray pants on. A solder came up to the blue haired guy and bowed. He picked up the black haired boy and carried him away. I couldn't here what Dilandu was saying to that blue haired guy excepted that his name was Folken. The one…Folken turned and left the room. Dilandu stayed, puzzling over the giant thing. It was silver with a big gem where a human's heart would be. It looked like a king of some sort with its heavy sword. I turned toward the sound of the door opening. I creep beside it. That stupid solder with purple, fluffy hair walked in. I struck him on his forehead knocking him out cold. His body lay limp before me. I picked up his sword and fastened it at my side. I had one of my own, but I was too tired to take it out of the pouch and enlarge it to its normal size. I unsheathed the weapon and sheathed it once more to test my speed with this new sword. I walk uncaringly over Volte's unconscious form and checked around the corner for any other solders. I bound him up with bed sheets and shoved him under the low bed. Know one would find him till he wakes up. At least my hatefulness or Gladus by name, was satisfied. I darted silently through the halls. This wasn't a problem since I didn't have shoes on. Echoes of boots interacting with the cold marble floor made a distinct noise like a clap of thunder down the narrow halls. Someone was coming. I rush ahead around a corner. The solder must have heard my prison door open. He would soon find the unconscious body of Volte on the floor. I speed up and turned. It was the hanger. Was Dilandu still there? I had to risk it. If a solder found me I was in for it anyway. I ran slowly to the nearest door.   
  
"RAINA!" I turned. It was one of those darn solders. The blonde-haired one. A massive force against the Vione (It would have been stupid to say floating house.) force us off our feet. A voice in the distance was shouting.  
  
"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" Chesta got up with his sword raised, unsure of what to do. I could tell he wanted to recapture me, but he also had to fight. I took advantage. I back flipped onto a higher floor.  
  
"See ya later Chesta." I had to laugh. I might actually get out of here. I might as well have fun while I'm escaping. Two more soldiers rushed my way I hopped over them. From were I was I could see the attackers.   
  
"What motley looking crew." I said that aloud quite by accident. The soldiers I had jumped over were right on my tail. There shouts for me to stop were loud and disturbing.   
  
"It ain't nice to chase a lady." One of the crew struck the two soldiers knocking them out. Was he on my side?  
  
"Who are you?" The man had bluish hair and awesome clothes. He turned to me.  
  
"No time, try to get aboard our Crusade. I have to find Allen." A crusade?  
  
"I'll go find this Allen. It's the least I can do." The blue haired man tried to stop me but I was off. I dash once again down the hall. I didn't have any idea what Allen looked like. There are soldiers everywhere. I must be crazy. I heard voices in the distance. Could it be Allen? I peaked around the corner. It was those soldiers.  
  
"Where is Dilandu-sama?" The soldiers seemed puzzled.  
  
"I don't know?" There was a sigh.  
  
"We can function without him. Let's split up and look for him." The soldiers went in three separate directions. That blonde haired one ran right by me, without noticing. I trotted silently after him. He drew his sword. Did he see me?  
  
"Thief!" He disappeared down the hall. I scurried after him. A long, blond haired young man was holding his sword at Chesta's throat. I was about to help him when I remember just whose side he was on.   
  
"Don't even breath." The blond haired man clearly wanted something. I gained courage and ran up to him. His eyes turned to me.  
  
"Sir, are you Allen?" The man didn't move.  
  
"Who are you?" Well I hope he's the right guy.  
  
"I'm Raina, your men sent me to find you." He nodded.  
  
"I'm Allen. Allen Schzer. Sorry we couldn't meet on better circumstances." He tightened his sword on Chesta's neck.   
  
"Tell, me were Van is." Chesta remained silent as his sweat dripped down his face.  
  
"TELL ME!" Chesta didn't make a sound. Allen was ready to slit his throat.  
  
"Wait! I know were Van is." Allen looked at me funny.  
  
"I'm serious follow me. Don't kill Chesta, we need him to open the door." Allen nodded. I didn't know who Van was but, the only other prisoner that's come other than me, recently was that black haired boy. Allen edged Chesta along with his sword. I lead the way. In all honestly I didn't know where Van was either, but prisoners must be around where I was when I escaped. For some weird reason I felt sorry for Chesta. We finally reached the prison cells after going through a few more Zaibac soldiers. I placed my ear on the door. Someone was in there.  
  
"Here. He's in here." Allen pushed Chesta against the door.  
  
"Here's the deal, you Zaibac, *******. Open this door and I won't kill you." I flinched at Allen's language. I snuck down the hall to see if anyone was coming while Chesta struggled to open the door. Allen kept his word. As soon as Chesta opened the door Allen merely knocked him out.  
  
"Van!" That black haired boy emerged from the room. I'm sorry, but where the heck was this boys hips? He was cute and all with his red shirt and everything, but he had the smallest hips I've ever seen. O, well.   
  
"Allen!" Van was surprised to see me.   
  
"Van lets go!" Van and Allen ran ahead. I stayed behind to make sure Chesta was all right. I don't know why I cared at all about the scum but he was so innocent in his own way. I hope he's all right. I pulled him onto the bed in Van's chamber. He'll be all right, I thought to reassure myself. Allen shouted for me to come. I ran down the hall after Van and Allen. I was really getting out of here. Allen and Van stopped for a second and split up in two directions.   
  
"Allen where's Van going?" Allen pulled me to run.  
  
"Van's going to get Escaflowna." What? What IS Escaflowna? What is the crusade? Why won't anyone tell me……………well I suppose I didn't really ask, but isn't asking rude? Ooooooo.. I fell to the floor. I just had a head on collision with a short blond haired girl. Blonde hair is pretty popular lately. She had bright blue eyes and…Hey! Were did she get that pendent? Only Cloutinians carry those. Before I could say a word she got up and ran off in the direction Van went. I had to keep going. Allen directed me around the last corner. It was amazing. It was like the floating fortress except it was a ship. A real air ship. I've heard of them.  
  
"Come on!" I bolted for the door of the ship and entered with Allen. As soon as the door closed behind me the engine started. A great rising motion. A window was visible from where I was. It was impressive. We were leaving the Vione. I hope I never have to see it again. There was a bang on the roof of the ship.  
  
"Van-sama!" What the…. A cat girl? A young girl who looked unmistakably like a cat stopped in front of me. She was a little brown with dark brown stripes. In Cloutland we had cat people, but they only have the tail and ears of a cat. This girl was completely a cat. She hissed.  
  
"Who are you?" She said that overly cold. I stepped up to the window trying to ignore her. Her hair stood up on end with anger. Well she wouldn't like me so much if she knew what I was. Allen stepped into the room.   
  
"Meryle! What are you doing?" She hissed some more.  
  
"Who the heck is that?" I sighed. I had already made an enemy with out trying.  
  
"This is Raina. She was a…….well I really don't know your story." The cat girl still hissed. If I didn't know better I'd turn into a wolf and sliced her in half. The girl and Van came in after a brief bang on the ship. Meryle hissed.  
  
"Stay away from Van you fithy Dragon Slayer." Huuu?   
  
"Allen? What is a Dragon Slayer?" Allen didn't hear me. He was to buisy talking to Van. That stupid kid. Why on Chasdue …or should I say Gaea would any one want to rescue this kid?  
  
"You smell weird." The cat girl was sniffing the air around me. I backed up. She could very easily smell the wolf on me.   
  
"What's wrong? Is Meryle bothering you?" I pressed my back on the window.  
  
"Yea she is." Van held out his arms.  
  
"Meryle!" The cat girl got all excited.  
  
"VAN-SAMA!" She leaped into his arms. That was seriously close. Maybe I should tell them anyway. Later.  
  
"Allen?" He turned away from that other girl.   
  
"What is it Raina?" I had so much to ask him.  
  
"What are Dragon Slayers?" Meryle hissed at me again.  
  
"There Dilandu's special forces. Highly experienced Zaibac soldiers that can take anything. Like I said, they are all under Dilandu's command." That's why it ment so much to them to recapture me.  
  
"What is the Crusade?" Allen's crew laughed.  
  
"Why it's the very ship your on." Ah.  
  
"And what is Escaflowna?" The laughing stopped.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Escaflowna!" I just asked him the question. Does he think I asked because I knew?  
  
"Never." I felt stupid. Van stepped forward.  
  
"Escaflowna. That's my Guimelf. I am able to use it now that I am king." Guimelf? This kid is a king?  
  
"Whatever." I knew enough for now. The Slayers were Dilandu, Chesta, and the others. Special forces. They will be looking for me. These people. I might put them in danger, so I'll tell them now.   
  
"Allen I have something to tell all of you." Allen stopped me.  
  
"You should met someone first." The girl came out from behind him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hitomi. What's your name." I'm so glad there is another non-cat female to talk to. Guys just don't understand everything.  
  
"I'm Raina." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"What did you want to say?" I had to tell them.  
  
"I am a lycanthrope from Chaosdue." There were a couple of gasps, but nothing to brag about. Allen's first thought was to reach for his sword, but thought otherwise.  
  
"Then why did you help us? You kind is evil." I was shocked.  
"No no, you've got it all wrong. Lycanthropes are good. You thinking of werewolves. They are evil." Van puzzled.  
  
"They are both the same thing." I was angry.  
  
"NO YOUR WRONG! Werewolves live to kill. They're as evil as vampires! Werewolves get possessed when they see the moon. They hate us lycanthropes and appearantly you do to." I turned so my back faced everyone. I knew I couldn't endanger them with Zaibac. I had two chosses. One, go back or two run away. I have to do something. Alright, I've made up my mind. I have to go back. But not the way I am. I sounds really crazy but….  
  
"Allen?" Whatever, its not like they care.  
  
"Where is the next town?" Allen thought for a moment.  
  
"Cartra." O.K. That's all fine.  
  
"Can we stop there?" Van shoke his head.  
  
"No. Zaibac needs to stop there for fuel, food, and supplies." I nodded.  
  
That's where I want to go. Its there any way I can be a soldier?" Van flinched.  
  
"Why? They are always looking for Dragon Slayers, but why?" I wanted to tell him to shut up.  
  
"What does it take to be one?" Allen spoke up.  
  
"First you need to be a man, then you just sign up in town. It's easy. They give you a uniform and you get on the Vione and in battle your tested. You aren't thinking of joining?" That's what I would do. I would become a slayer and stage a fake death or something to get away. This would be easy. I saw the town below us. We were passing over it as we speak. I forced open the door to the Crusade and jumped out before anyone could stop me. We were high. Without a second thought I let my wings* appear to glide me down. It felt so wonderful to fly again. I swooped down to a forest near by. My wings disappeared. The forest was beautiful. So many strange trees and bushes. I didn't have time. I never do. Zaibac would be here soon. I had to get on. In town things went smoothly. I stole a uniform in the tylors shop and everything I needed was in my one pouch. Alright. I changed into the uniform. It was navy blue and rather cute. It consisted of a long trench coat, boots, pants, and vest. There was also armor to put over it. That's what would hide my womanly figure. Now about my hair. I held it in my hand. I didn't have the heart to cut it even though it would grow back within a day. I tucked it in the back of my shirt. I looked at myself in a small pond near by. Wow. I really looked like a boy. I tied up the end of my hair so It wouldn't get untucked. This might work. The armor made me look more like a boy than ever. Now I have to sign up. I trecked back to the nearest sign up sheet. It must have been really hard to get soldiers these days. I stood before a sheet saying "X" here. I made an "X" on the dotted line and waited out side on the docks for the Vione. I bought some sack and random clothes to put in them so it didn't look so obious that everything to was carrying was in my small sack. I sat on the docks in wait.  
  
"You the new Zaibac soldier?" I had sat down, leaning against a pole.  
  
"Yea, so?" Two men with swords were questioning me.  
  
"Your throwing your life away, boy." I shrugged. I unsheathed my sword.  
  
"If you two are thinking about causing me trouble, think again." The men faked an offended expression.  
  
"Why would you think that? Were just a couple of guys worried for the well being of the city." I nodded  
  
"With you swords drawn and your speech about how I'm throwing my life away proved to me how gulliable you think I am." Without much reason I suppose, I knocked them both out so they'd shut-up and leave me alone. After a half an hour or so the Vione landed. The hanger opened and three slayers greeted me. I approached them cautiously. I still hated them.   
  
"Are you the new slayer sir?" For petey's sake. I'm wearing the uniform, I have my bags, and I approached them. Did they think I was selling hot dogs?  
  
"Yes." The slayer nodded.   
  
"I will take your bags, please come with us to meet Dilandu-sama." The man took off with my bags. The two remaining signaled for me to follow. The main hall was quite empressive. It was made of green marble with four stair cases that lead in four seprate directions. We walked up two floors and continued down a long corrador. The two soldiers stopped. In front of me was Dilandu. He continued to walk. He seemed frustrated and troubled. I had to speak with him. It's now or never.  
  
Sorry. I hate cliff hangers too. I'm getting better a html codes. I hope I didn't make a mistake again. 


End file.
